


In Screaming Color

by maliayukimura



Series: Allison Argent Rarepair Week 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison wasn't expecting to meet her soulmate when she decides to skip class on her first day at Beacon Hills High, but she is pleasantly surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Screaming Color

A new year, a new school, and quite frankly, Allison was sick of it. How was she supposed to meet her soulmate if her family never stayed in the same place for long? What if she never met her soulmate because of the constant moving? She’d never be able to see color. Or worse, what if she actually met her soulmate only to have her family move away again?

It was her first day at Beacon Hills High, and Allison was determined to keep a low profile. There was no point in trying to make some new friends when she would probably be moving away in a month or two. Her plans of staying under the radar went right out the window when she was forced to introduce herself in front of her chemistry class. ~~~~

After that, Allison was the main talk of the school. Beacon Hills was a pretty small town and everyone grew up knowing everyone, so the idea of there being a new girl was very interesting to her fellow classmates.

Everyone kept coming up to her and trying to be her friend. Allison didn’t want to be rude and scare people away, but she was starting to get sick of having small talk with strangers. She wished that the school day was over already.

Although, she did meet a few people who had great friend potential so the day wasn’t all bad. There was Lydia, the fiery brainiac and fashionista; Scott, the sweet boy who loaned her a pen during their English class; Stiles, Scott’s best friend and the walking pop culture reference machine; and Kira, the sweet but sometimes awkward girl who tried to help Allison feel less awkward about being the new girl.

Despite making some new friends, Allison still wished school would end quickly. She decided to skip her world history class, knowing fully well that her parents would kill her if they found out. It’s not like she needed the class – she had already took it at her last school, and Allison needed a break from being the new girl.

Allison headed off to the lacrosse field instead of going to her Economics class. From what she heard about the teacher from Scott and Stiles, she probably wouldn’t get in trouble. Their teacher was a much better lacrosse coach than teacher any day; he insisted on being referred to as Coach, even in the class room, and he barely ever took role. Sometimes he’d pass along a sign-in sheet, but Stiles promised to sign her in if he did.

Allison planned on relaxing alone, out on the bleachers for the class period. She had laid down and closed her eyes to take a little nap. She was having a nice time until a voice cut into her daydream.

“You’re in my spot.”

Allison sighed. Of course someone would come ruin her alone time. Without even opening her eyes or moving, she replied, “I didn’t see your name on the bleachers.”

“Well, it is,” snapped the girl, rather hostilely. “So why don’t you leave?”

This girl was getting on Allison’s nerves. She sat up to make a snarky comment, but when she opened her eyes and looked at the girl, her eyes went wide with shock. The world around her was exploding with color; Allison couldn’t believe her eyes. “Woah,” she breathed out.

The girl had a similar look on her face as Allison. The two girls stood there staring at each other in silence. After a few minutes had passed, the girl whispered, “Hi.”

Scared that speaking loudly would ruin the moment, Allison whispered back, “Hi.”

They continued to stare at each other in amazement. “I’m Malia,” the girl introduced herself.

“I’m Allison,” Allison replied. “Sorry about taking your spot.”

Malia blushed and looked away. “It’s okay,” she trailed off.

“If you want, we can share it,” Allison offered.

Malia smiled. She climbed up onto the bleachers and sat down next to Allison. “It can be _our_ spot,” she said.

Allison laughed and laid her head down on Malia’s shoulder. “I like the sound of that.”

A new year, a new school, and honestly, Allison was grateful. She finally met her soulmate. She knew she may have the issue of her family moving away again, but for now, all she cared about was living in the moment and spending as much time with her soulmate as possible. Her world was now in color, all thanks to her skipping class and the chance encounter with her soulmate out by the lacrosse field.  She couldn’t wait to discover all the colors of the world with Malia. And that’s all Allison cared about.

And of course, about a week later, they added Allison’s name and a heart by Malia’s name on their spot on the bleachers.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Quotes/Song Lyrics  
> Title and fic based off of "Into the Woods" by Taylor Swift
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
